Secreto YukixLen fanfic
by Orangesamurai
Summary: Es tarde en la casa de los vocaloids, y Len decide divertirse un poco con su Onii-chan. PWP, primer Lemon LenxYuki :D


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Era de tarde en la casa de los vocaloids, cuando casi todos los habitantes de la casa habían salido a sus actividades diarias, dejando solos a sólo un par de persona.

Yuki Kaai, de tan solo 12 años para ese momento, caminaba solitaria por la casa, permitiendo que su falda cayera de arriba abajo conforme daba saltitos. De pronto, al llegar hasta una de las puertas, se detuvo, es cuchando unos ligeros gemidos que provenían de uno de los cuartos. Al mirar por la pequeña abertura, pudo visualizar a su querido amigo Len Kagamine, sentado en su cama.

Su cara se enrojeción al percatarse de que el chico, tenía su cierre del short abajo, y que de la abertura salía su enorme y rojizo pene erecto, que el chico se encargaba de sacudir salvajemente con su mano. Yuki se dio cuenta de que el chico se estaba masturbando, y al parecer muy sonoramente, pues no dejaba de producir un pequeño chasquido cada vez que movía su piel con tanta fuerza.

De pronto, lo escuchó decir –Yuki…- mientras que continuaba moviendo su mano con mayor rapidez -¡Yuki…!- comenzaba a decir con más fuerza.

¿Estaba pensando en ella? E preguntó la chica de once años, ¿Acaso Len, el atractivo y sensual Len de 16 años estaría pensando en ella mientras se daba placer sexual? Estaría de seguro pensando en la manera en la que la penetraría con ese enorme pene que mantenía entre sus manos y que masajeaba con tanta fuerza.

Esto provocó bastante excitación el la chica, quien ahora se imaginaba a Len introduciendo su pene en ella con fuerza.

Finalmente, vio como Len eyaculaba sobre su propia mano gritando un último -¡Yuki!- antes de lanzar todo su semen.

Yuki permaneció de rodillas frente a la puerta, tocando su entrepierna mientras que continuaba humedeciéndose por debajo de su ropa interior.

-Yuki , se que estás allí- escucho decir, antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a un Len Kagamine con el miembro erecto frente a su cara.

-Len…- dijo la pequeña castaña de colitas mientras que le miraba con miedo.

-¿Así que me estuviste espiando?- preguntó fingiendo algo de molestia mientras que regresaba a su cama y se sentaba en ella, aún con su pene erecto –No te preocupes, lo hice así de ruidoso sabiendo que tu eras la única que había en la casa, quería que me escucharas- le reveló, provocando un sonrojo enorme en la cara de la chica.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó la chica mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la cama del chico.

-Porque te deseo, por eso- le reveló el rubio, acercándose a ella y rozando con sus manos su pequeña cara –Lo admito, soy todo un lolicon, pero no me avergüenzo de que me exciten las niñas pequeñas como tú, en especial tu- dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer su cara con su pesada lengua, comenzando a bajarla por su cuello –¿No quieres complacerme un poco? Se que tu también me deseas- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse, mostrando su miembro erecto al separar las piernas.

La niña pequeña, comprendiendo a lo que se metía, comenzó a acercarse al pene del adolecente, tocándolo con la punta de los dedos y sintiendo como se estremecía. Comenzó a masturbarlo, emulando lo que había visto antes, para después decidirse a meter el pene en su boca.

-Bien hecho, mételo y sácalo de tu boca, se que te encanta tener mi enorme pene dentro de tu pequeña y sucia boquita- escuchó a Len decir mientras que comenzaba a simular una penetración con su boca, de arriba abajo con el miembro viril del chico.

Finalmente, sintió como el chico se corría en su boca, llenándola por completo de semen, tanro que tuvo que sacarla rápidamente, llenándola casi por completo.

-Fue mucho- escuchó a Len respirando con fuerza mientras que se quitaba la camisa y se sacaba los zapatos.

-Me toca devolverte el favor- dijo mientras la sujetaba de la cadera y la levantaba, besándola con intensidad, casi consumiendo por completo sus labios, con un hambre por su lengua y por su saliva que no podía saciar.

La pequeña Yuki no se percató del momento en el que el chico le quitó sus pequeños tirantes y comenzó a frotar sus pezones por sobre la camisa blanca. Sentía tanto calor en su cuerpo mientras continuaba besando al chico, tocando su lengua con la de él en cada oportunidad.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras que Len terminaba de sacarle la camisa, comenzando a lamer sus pequeños y rosados pezones, provocando fuertes exhalaciones por la chica.

-Mi pequeña lolita- dijo Len con cariño mientras se levantaba y besaba de nuevo a la chica, sintiendo como ella colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Los dos continuaron besándose durante bastantes minutos más, abrazándose el uno al otro, Len se apresuró a quitarle la ropa, retirando por completo sus bragas humedas y lamiéndolas antes de arrojarlas al suelo.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Len mientras mantenía su pene en la entrada de la vagina de la pequeña. Ella asintió algo temerosa, justamente antes de sentir al adolecente introducir su miembro pro su intimidad.

La pequeña no pudo evitar gritar un poco, al sentir el pene rompiendo su himen y provocándole un pequeño sangrado –Está… muy… grande- se quejó la pequeña, comenzando a sentirlo moviéndose salvajemente y golpeando contra su cérvix.

-Es que eres muy péquela todavía- contestó Len mientras la hacía saltar sobre sus piernas, provocándole gritos cada vez más fuertes mientras el mismo sentía su pene calentarse cada vez más y más.

La sostuvo de la cadera para girarla y poco y dejarla en cuartos, sujetando su trasero para fortalecer la penetración, y darle en estilo de perrito.

-Estás muy apretada, y muy humeda- dijo Len mientras la tomaba y se apoyaba sobre ella, provocando que la chica dejara caer su cuerpo y quedara con su pecho sudoroso pegado contra el colchon, mientras que Len continuaba sosteniendo sus caderas arriba para continuar inroduciendose cada vez más y más.

-Voy… a … explotar- Dijo Yuki mientras lloriqueaba un poco, sintiendo su interior ardiendo por completo, a punto de correrse.

-Corrámonos juntos, mi pequeña lolita- dijo Len mientras la tomaba y la levantaba en sus piernas, dejándola sentada sobre sus piernas mientras la sostenía del vientre con una mano y con la otra uno de sus pechos, para después comenzar a besarle el cuello.

-Ahhhhh!- se escuchó gritar a la pequeña mientras se retorcía y sentía su interior cerrarse alrededor del pene de su amante.

-¡Me vengo!- gritó Len mientras eyaculaba todo su semen dentro de la chica, llenando por completo su útero, moviéndose a mayor rapidez de arriba abajo mientras derramaba toda su semilla por entre las piernas de la chica, y la sabana a sobre la que estaban.

Los dos terminaron tirados sobre la cama, mientras que respiraban con fuerza.

-Es la mejor corrida que haya tenido- comentó Len mientras se acercaba a la niña y la besaba en la boca de lleno, pasando su lengua y su saliva a la boca de la pequeña tan pronto como esta abrió la boca.

-Te amo, Onii-chan- dijo Yuki mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y recibía los besos del joven adolecente.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña onee-chan le respondió con cariño Len mientras que la abrazaba contra su pecho y besana su frente.

-¿Me podrás amar así todas las noches?- preguntó Yuki algo avergonzada mientras que lo abrazaba. Len se tomó un momento antes de levantarse un poco.

-Cuando quieras volver a probarme, sólo ven a verme a mi cuarto- le comentó mientras lamía su oreja –Por ciero Yuki, podrías no contarle a nadie de esto, ya sabes, porque es ligeramente… ilegal- rió un poco antes de volver a besarla en los labios.

-No importa, será nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo la chica castaña mientras que volvía a abrazar a su nuevo amante mayor y ambos se dormían.

* * *

Unos días después, en la casa.

-¡Len, metete a bañar de una buena vez!- gritaba Rin enojada a su gemelo mientras lo miraba sentado en la sala con la Kaai entre sus piernas.

-Ya voy- dijo Len mientras que continuaba metiendo sus dedos dentro de la ropa interior de la chica.

-Hazlo con cuidado- lloriqueo un poco Yuki mientras que sentía como estaba a punto de correrse.

-¿Si tanto quieres a Yuki, porque no te metes a bañar con ella?- preguntó Gakupo llegando de la nada mientras veía únicamente a Len abrazando a la chica, sin siquiera fijarse en la masturbación que le propinaba.

-Buena idea- gritó Len mientras levantaba a la chica y la cubria con su falda –Vamos a bañarnos juntos- anunció mientras tomaba a la Kaai de la mano y la guiaba al baño.

-¿Vamos a divertirnos mucho allá adentro, verdad, onii-chan?- preguntó picara la chica, volteando a verle con un sonrojo enorme en la cara.

-Ya estas aprendiendo- respondió Len mientras intentaba cubrir su erección con la playera.

-¿Que se traen esos dos?- preguntó Rin mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Gakupo, comenzando a meter sus manos debajo de su pantalón.

-Quien sabe, pero espero que se tarden mucho allá adentro- respondió el peli morado mientras comenzaba a besar a la rubia en los labios, sintiendo como esta comenzaba a jugar con su miembro.

-No importa, si no terminamos, continuaremos en el baño- declaró Rin mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a lamer el miembro de su amante.

Fin

Si, lo se, Len es un lolicon xD

Simplemente vi que no había suficiente lemon de nuestro Shota favooritto, y decidí hacer un poco más

Es el primer Lemon LenxYuki, (Que emoción *¬*)

Si les gustó, dejen review, y lo continúo.


End file.
